The Tribe part 1
by TribeFanForever22
Summary: Tribe fan fic. Part two is being worked on and will soon be up hopefully.


The Tribe

What became known as The Virus started out life as a top secret experiment funded by the world leading pharmaceudical and biotrchnology organization known as Pandorex. They attempted to create a breakthrough drug that would reverse the aging process.

Pandorex housed their key research and equipment at a secret laboratory located on a remote Island called Hope. The laboratory was secured by a hightech security system of landmines,electric, fences and video cameras.

No matter what, Pandorex was determined to create the groudbreaking drug first and they wanted to protect it at all costs. However... they weren't prepared for the terorfying results...

Instead of reversing the aging process, the drug worked in the complete opposite.

The symptoms of the virus and its effects were accute. Accelerating cell decay, liver damage, nausia and sickness in the immune system were just some of the effects. It could also make the body turn worn and fragile. Eventually death would take hold of the body.

Ther was no way of stoping it. "The Virus" spread like wildfire infecting all of the adulds 20 years and up. Hastily attempting to create an antidote to the problems that they caused, Pandorex tried in vain to mutate the contents of the formula.

Small batches of the antidote were made and shipped to all the major cities. However... there simply wasn't enought time to both manufacture and distribute it.

An emergency news buletine was braodcasted to the cities that were effected detailing plans of an evacuation. All of the adults died before the antidote ever became public knowledge.

During the later stages of the virus the President pre-recorded a tape. On it the President said that the virus decended from a passing comet. The transmision ends but the tape continues... ( though the picture is blanked out.) giving Amber and the others the first hint of a coverup or conspiracy. It eventually leads them to discovering what really happened.

* * *  
>Somtime after the initial virus swept through the entire globe, wiping out the adults the deadly plague re-appeared, mutating into a new potent strand.. Whereas the last strand could only infect the adults, this new potent strand had the power to elimenate the surviving children.<p>

Peicing together the strands of information that they found Amber, Bray, Dal, Ryan and Selene set off on a long journey to the mysterious Island called Hope. They eventually discover several test viles within the facility.

After getting them back to the city however, they are forced to give the viles to Ebony.

With the antidote in her possesion Ebony begins to test them on an infected Lex who was being held captive in her hotel. The vials eventually saw their end when Lex dumped them into the hotels fountain in a fit of rage.

Forced to leave the city agian to search for the antidote the group set off twards Eagle Mountain.

It was there that they discovered the clues that were needed in order to find the hidden batch of formula that was located within the city. And, also the secret formula. They soon return to the city.

Jack begins to contruct the antidote using the secret formula. After a few days Jack is successful in making a workable antidote. With the help of Amber Jack is able to distribute the manufactured antidote to the populated cities.

The second wave of the virus had been driven completely out thanks to the efforts of Amber and the others. For a long time no other biological desaster would befall the cities.

With the arrival of The Chosen and later The Technos' all attention was turned twards fleeing from The Chosen and later The Technos' and recovering lost friends.

Working in a secure laboratory unbeknownst to everyone in Rams' Palace ( The Hotel) Mega, began to contruct a new virus that had the potential to wipe out anyone and anything.

As Rams' A.I. program took control of all vital Techno and city systems the unleashing of this new untested virus was imminent.

Ram tried in vain to stop the A.I. and somehow they had to get everyone to safety. It proved futile however, when Both Ram and Mega sacrificed their lives to try and stop the A.I.

With no other choice but to flee, Amber , Baby Bray,Trudy, Brady, Jay, Selene, Lottie, May, Lex, Slade, Ebony, Ruby, Ellie and Jack acquired a small boat and quickly set out to sea.

Megas' virus soon exploaded and engulfed the entire city and the other surounding areas. Amber and the others had no choice but to look twards the open sea. Their home was gone and treasured freinds were still missing. But, they would always keep alight a faint spark of hope.

Now who knows what their future has in store?...

To be continued...


End file.
